


Dirty Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Misgendering, Misgendering Kink, Objectification, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Octane has convinced Crypto and Mirage to sleep with him, where they are then confronted with his dirty secret.(*Please read author's note before sending hate k thnx.)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am a trans man with a trans masc enby partner who engages in kinky sex. Humiliation is one of the many things I enjoy and getting misgendered by my partner and only my partner adds to the humiliation I feel. This story is about Octane feeling the same things I do.
> 
> You should NEVER do this on another trans person unless it is explicitly discussed. The same goes for gendered pet names like princess.
> 
> Without further ado, here's my fic, that I've posted privately so I don't recieve any hate.

"Oh fuck, she's so full."

  
Octane gave a choked moan as two thick fingers were stuck into him, semen spilling out of his cunt and dripping onto the bed between his thighs. His ass was stuck up in the air and his hands were bound behind his back as Mirage worked his fingers inside him causing more of his cum to drip.

  
The trickster had been fucking into him for the past few minutes but had stopped when he came, now leaving Octane feeling empty and used. He could feel eyes burning into his skin and when he looked back he could see Crypto analyzing him like he was a puzzle.

  
The thing was, Crypto and Mirage were together. It was technically unnoffical and Octane was sure it was some FWBs thing, but he had always been into the two men. From the day he had his own debut where he flirted with Mirage to when Crypto first arrived, he had always found the two men to be very attractive.

  
Last night the three of them had gotten drunk because of their victory from the Apex games and what had slipped out was a confession from Octane: he would be interested in sleeping with one or the both of them.

  
Talks had been had, and now they were at Octane's place in his bed. But the confessions didn't stop there. When asked what the daredevil was into, he'd found himself wanting to be truthful but also ashamed.

  
"I um..." Octane stared down at his shuffling feet, not sure if he should just lie about the things he liked. He knew for sure he liked being watched by other people and passed around, it added to the humiliation that was so thrilling to him, but what really made it was asking his partners to call him by certain pronouns or names. 

  
It was fine telling people that before when they were just random people he didn't know, but being faced with his two friends he suddenly didn't want to admit it.

  
"If it makes you feel better I like having food eaten off me!" Mirage said with a dumb grin. Clearly trying to lighten the mood.

  
"I like snowballing." That was Crypto.

  
Octane nodded. The two of them knew he was trans, he had told them last night, so he finally sighed and said, "I like it when people talk trash...like, make fun of me. Humiliate me."

  
The other two nodded, but that wasn't the last of it. He closed his eyes and finished speaking.

  
"I like it when I get called 'she' and 'baby girl' and other stuff, too."

  
As the two mulled over this information Mirage asked, "You're OK with that?"  
Octane nodded.

  
"Are you sure?" Crypto asked. He was honestly touched they both took the time to ask him instead of jumping at the opurtunity. People who did that were shady in his eyes.

  
So that was how they got to here, Mirage thrusting into his cunt while he whined loudly, turned on by every instance the trickster grunted 'fuck yeah, baby girl' and 'you feel so tight'.

  
The trickster had finished already and it was now the hacker's turn, spreading him with his thumbs to expose his cute hole. Mirage moved to sit in front of Octane instead, his soft cock already getting hard in the proximity of Octane's face.

  
"Lets see how she sucks cock." Mirage spoke above him to Crypto. They kept talking to each other like he wasn't in the room or that he couldn't understand them and it made him feel some part degraded. He loved it.

  
Crypto's uncut cock eased slowly into Octane's quivering hole while Mirage guided his own cock past his lips. Octane wanted to rip free of the bonds in order to give Mirage a proper blowjob but for now having his throat used felt good enough.

  
Crypto began to thrust into him, and Octane moaned at the feeling of cock inside him at the same time as Mirage's cum. Sloppy seconds. 

  
He spread his thighs wider so that Crypto could drive deeper into his pussy, wishing silently that the normally quiet man would become louder and start calling him names like Mirage had but so far no good.

  
Mirage threaded his fingers through Octane's short green hair and yanked him back so that he was forced to make eye contact with his chocolate brown orbs.

  
"Look at the way you greedily lap me up." One of Mirage's thick fingers ran itself down his cheek in what could be almost a tender gesture. "Whore."

  
He looked up at Crypto who was still fucking Octane from behind.

  
"How's her pussy feel, babe?"

  
"Wet," Crypto growled low. "Especially since I got your sloppy seconds."

  
"You're still gonna cum in her though right?" Mirage asked as Octane moaned, his skin feeling hot as they talked about him like he was an object, the wrong pronouns only adding further to his humiliation. He felt disrespected and objectified.

  
Crypto said "Of course." 

  
"You hear that, princess?" Mirage asked him but the way he said 'princess' was not kind or loving. It was mocking. "He's gonna fill your slutty cunt up just like you asked."

  
Octane moaned around the cock in his mouth, wanting to beg for Crypto to go faster but the fat cock resting on his tongue made it impossible to speak. He let his eyes slip shut as he sucked the trickster's cock easily, trying to get him to finish so he would have his mouth free.

  
It would seem as though Crypto could read minds however as the hacker began speeding up in his thrusts, now grunting a little more from the effort as his cock slammed into Octane's swollen cunt, his balls slapping his skin, balls full of cum that Octane wanted to have emptied into him to be used as the object he was.

Mirage fucked up into Octane's mouth until he was choking and gagging on his cock, spit running down the side of his mouth. Tears were running down his red face as finally Mirage came for a second time into his mouth, hot semen coating his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. When Mirage pulled out Octane swallowed a trail of spittle connecting his lips to Mirage's member.

  
Now that he was free Octane found himself being flipped over so that his back and bound hands were against the bed and his stomach facing the ceiling. Crypto had pulled out of him to turn him but now he pushed his cock into Octane's dripping hole, his own slick coating the bed and even running down his thighs over the metal of his legs.

  
Like this Octane felt doubly exposed. He didn't have top surgery yet which left himself topless and exposed to the other two where he could feel their eyes on him. He had told them everything was fair game and now with his head resting in Mirage's lap he could see the trickster eyeing his tits no doubt planning something bad. It didn't help certainly that Octane's were fairly big. He kind of liked that fact about him especially when it came to sex.

  
"Oh-" Octane choked out as Crypto pushed his thighs back so far that legs were able to be placed over his shoulders. "Fuck, faster-"

  
Crypto slapped the side of his thigh harshly, giving him an angry, intense look. "Did I say you could talk?"

  
"Don't be mean to her," Mirage crooned, reaching over to palm one of his breasts, which for some reason made Octane feel even more humiliated beneath Crypto's judgmental gaze. "Let her beg for it."

  
"Fine..."

  
Mirage looked down at him expectantly as Crypto's thrusts slowed in almost a deliberate way, the wet sound of his cock sliding into his cunt being so filthy. 

  
"Faster please..." Octane groaned, his spine arcing as he tried to pull his hands free from his bonds so he could touch his own quivering cock btween his legs. "Please, please..."

  
"Please what?" Crypto asked. He was unimpressed.

  
"Fuck me faster, harder..."

  
"And?"

  
"Cum in me, please cum in me, I want you to cum in me and fill me up."

  
"I'm not convinced," said Crypto. Mirage was playing with his tits again, both hands now on his breasts and flicking his nipples, rubbing his palms into the meat there and making the redness of his skin almost vibrant from the embarrassment.

  
"Tell him what you are." That was Mirage trying to egg Octane onto the right direction Crypto wanted him to go.

  
"A slut" Octane moaned.

  
"What else are you?" Crypto asked but he didn't know what they wanted him to say, it was like they wanted him to say something specific.

  
"Tell him you're a needy little girl." Mirage said with a twisted smile, and Octane sobbed as Crypto's thrusts were slowed down completely 

  
"Fine, I'm a needy little girl and I need your cock papí and I need you to cum in me because I'm a slut and I'm never going to be satisfied until you turn me into your bitch." Octane said this all out in one breath that got harsher as Crypto finally resumed his thrusts into his pussy, this time going fast and hard. 

  
When Crypto came he felt like his cunt was just so full, stuffed to the brim with cock and cum just the way he liked. He watched the hacker pull out as Mirage grabbed his hair again and turned Octane's head so that he was face to face with his fat cock resting on his thigh, almost at peak hardness.

  
Octane was guided into kissing and lapping at Mirage's cock while Crypto began to jerk himself off when his own cock became hard again. He was still kneeling between Octane's spread legs, exposing his wrecked hole and still-trembling cunt that had no release yet. He did not think he was going to get any today as the two he was with seem focused more on their own pleasure.

  
Octane took the head of Mirage's cock in his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue but gave a surprised noise when Crypto suddenly grabbed one of his breasts harshly.

  
"I'm gonna cum on her tits." 

  
Those words sent heat to Octane's core as he watched the hacker jerk himself off before thick cum was spurting onto his chest, coating both of his breasts with his hot semen and marking him. 

  
"Great Idea!" Mirage said, grabbing his cock and jerking it off mere inches above Octane's face before spilling onto his tits too. They had both created a mess of sperm on his tits and inside his needy little pussy, so he felt used. Like a rag or a doll, by the two people he was attracted to most. It was exhilirating.

  
Mirage got up and joined Crypto and kissed the hacker, the two of them kissing sweetly while Octane whined beneath them, so desperate for his own release.

  
"My hands..." he begged, and Crypto took pity on him, sliding his hands beneath him to undo the ties. But then two pairs of eyes were on him as Octane began to touch themself, hot shame flooding him. 

  
Octane gasped as he masturbated in front of them, matching smirks on their faces as they watched Octane, with his cum-filled cunt and semen-marked chest, work himself up to an orgasm desperately. His hips rocked and his eyes squeezed shut until he came explosively, squirting into his hand and on the bed.

  
"You looked beautiful, baby girl." Mirage kissed him on his thigh before switching. "Hey dude you ok? That was kind of intense."

  
"Yep..." Octane let his whole body go limp. "I'm tired..."

  
"Looks like we found the one thing that tires him out." That was Crypto, and Mirage laughed as the third man beneath them fell asleep.


End file.
